BERSIN HYUNJEONG
by hahahaje
Summary: "Masih nanya aja, karna deket sama kamu aku jadi bersin.."  [ NON BAKU / PG 17 ] Kalo Jeongin ketemu sama Hyunjin kira kira bakal bersin nggak ya?
1. KUTUKAN SIALAN

"Hattchihhh!!"

"Ciee cieee Jeongin naksir sama lo tuh..."

"Hahahahaa.."

Jeongin ngerasa kayanya hidupnya yang paling sial di muka bumi ini. Sial gara gara semacam kutukan atau emang takdir nya tapi intinya Jeongin pengen cepet cepet nemuin cara gimana ilangin kutukan bersin ini.

IT'S REALLY ANNOYING MY DAY.

Jeongin tiba tiba aja mulai bersin jika dia lagi berhadapan atau deket sama orang yang lagi dia suka. Dan parahnya temen temen satu sekolah udah pada tau fakta menyedihkan itu. Ya mau gimana lagi? mau ga mau Jeongin cuma diem pas mereka pada ngeledekin Jeongin dan ngecengin abis abisan.

Sekilas info, Jeongin itu kelas 2 SMA. Sekolahnya di SOPA, yoi mantep kan. Dia ikut ambil kelas vokal sama dance. Tapi buat kelas tetap nya dia di tempatin di kelas 2A.

Isinya? bocah bocah berisik, receh, tukang bully. lagi lagi Jeongin kaya berasa sial masuk ke kelas ini.

Apalagi kalo ketemu Geng Milenium. Rasanya males banget kalo udah berurusan sama mereka. Di jamin ga bakal selesai kalo belom nangis di bully sama mereka.

Etapi sedih banget ga sih kalo Jeongin ga punya temen? Untungnya sih punya, namanya Seungmin. Paling kalem dan ga pernah kena bully di kelas (pernah nih sesekali mah).

"Changbin! kamu kenapa ga ngerjain pr fisika lagi?"

"Kan saya udah bilang bu saya ga suka pelajaran nya jadi saya ga kerjain." Jawab Changbin datar.

"Diri di depan kelas!"

"Yhahahaa mampus!" - Bangchan.

Semuanya langsung bersorak.

Pagi itu kelas lagi ada pelajaran paling bosenin sedunia. Buat kesekian kalinya si Changbin kena hukum buat diri di depan kelas.

"Yaudah sekarang coba Han maju buat ngerjain." Suruh bu guru.

"Aduh jadi gua yang kena.." Celetuk Han.

Awalnya Han nolak buat maju.

Tapi karna dorongan dari anak millenium akhirnya dia pun maju buat ngerjain soal di depan.

"Begini aja masih ga paham juga! ibu udah bilang berkali kali tuh belajar! jangan kerjaan nya maen warnet sama mabar mulu!"

"Emang si Han mah begitu bu..eh-" Kata Felix di susul tawaan Bangchan sama Woojin.

"Udah jangan berisik. Ada yang bisa ngerjain bahasan PR di depan?"

Jeongin merhatiin itu soal bener bener susah bin rumit, dia juga sempet nanya ke Seungmin rumus nya. Tapi Seungmin bilang dia lupa.

"Saya mau jawab bu!" Seisi kelas pun langsung heboh pas Hyunjin ngangkat tangan.

Si laki laki dengan sebutan casanova sekolah itu ternyata beraniin diri walau dia sendiri ragu buat ngejawab soal di depan dengan benar.

"Kalo jawaban lu salah lu traktir anak milenium nanti pas istirahat ye ga mau tau." celetuk Woojin

"Duain woojin." - Bangchan.

"Tigain biar trisam!!" - Minho

"Empatin dah biar enak!" - Felix

"Limain kuy!" - Han

"Enamin woi!!" - Changbin ngintip dari jendela.

"Berisik anjir yang di luar mah ga usah dapet jatah." - Bangchan

"Basot lu!" - Changbin teriak lagi.

Sekelas pun makin berisik di buat oleh mereka. Hyunjin pun berfikir lebih keras buat ngejawab soal di depan dan hasilnya adalah...

dugundugundugundugun...

"Ya, benar ya hasilnya adalah 86."

"WIDIHHH!!"

"MANTUL!"

Ga akan ada habisnya kalo udah sekelas sama Milenium.

Istirahat tiba, Jeongin sama Seungmin lagi ngantri buat beli Shilin di kantin. Di depan mereka kebetulan kelompokan nya Ryunjin juga lagi ngantri. Ada Ryunjin, Jiheon sama Saerom di sana.

"Oalah pantes aja diem aja lu dari tadi." Kata Seungmin baru nyadar di situ ada Jiheon.

Jeongin ga berenti bersin kalo di deket Jiheon semenjak kelas 1 SMA. Bayangin aja kalo mereka satu kelompok ngerjain tugas, Jeongin capek banget buat nahan bersin kalo lagi di deket Jiheon.

"Eh ada Jeongin." Kata Saerom yang nengok ke belakang.

Jiheon sama Ryujin nengok dan langsung ketawa pelan.

"Tapi tumben lu ga bersin lagi? kalian lagi deketan loh ini?" Seungmin baru nyadar.

Jeongin cuma geleng ga pengen jawab. terlalu sakit buat di ceritain. Jeongin tau Jiheon ga suka sama cowok cupu kaya dia. Terbukti waktu dia nekat nyatain perasaan, Jiheon ngeluarin kata kata yang sampe sekarang Jeongin masih inget.

"Kenapa haru gue sih? Emang ga ada cewek lain? Gue jelek-"

"Ga! K-kamu cantik di mata aku. Aku cuma suka sama kamu.."

"Tapi gue ga suka sama lo, Jeongin. Lo tuh bukan tipe gue tau. Emang apa sih yang lo bisa selama ini?"

"A-apa aja aku lakuin buat kamu-"

"Yaudah lo harus bisa nyanyi sebagus Woojin, harus tinggi kaya Hyunjin, harus humoris kaya Bangchan. Sanggup? Gak kan? Kalo gitu ga usah berharap banyak sama gue."

Udah lama padahal tapi rasa sakitnya masih kerasa sampe sekarang. Jeongin ngusap dada nya tanpa sadar.

Ga lama mereka pun dapet Shilin dan berjalan keluar kantin. Tapi karna rame akhirnya mereka mutusin buat nyelip ngelewatin meja Geng milenium di deket pintu kantin.

Jeongin langsung nunduk biar ga jadi sasaran bahan bully mereka.

"Woi behel!"

Tuhkan. Kena lagi deh - Jeongin.

Jeongin sama Seungmin berenti.

"Seungmin lu pergi aja, gua butuh nya sama Jeongin. Sini coba sini." Bangchan ngulurin tangan nyuruh Jeongin nyamperin dia.

Jeongin sama Seungmin natap natapan sebentar sebelum akhirnya Seungmin ke kelas duluan dan Jeongin nyamperin Bangchan di meja nya.

"K-kenapa?"

Bangchan ngerangkul Jeongin buat diri sedikit ngerendah. Jeongin tau pasti dia mau nyuruh nyuruh buat beli makanan.

"Jadi kan gini, gua sama temen temen gua lagi mager banget. Tolong pesenin ini yang sama kaya yang lu beli.." Bangchan cicipin Shilin yang Jeongin beli.

Bangchan ngitung ada berapa orang yang lagi duduk ama dia sekarang.

"Pesen buat 7 orang.."

"Ga, gua ga usah dah lagi ga pengen makan." Kata Hyunjin balik nyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Ah ga seru lu bambang.. yaudah 6 aja tuh." Kata Bangchan.

"Y-yaudah uang nya mana?" Jeongin nadahin tangan.

"Ya pake duit lu lah!" - Felix.

"Iya pake duit lu, ini shilin lu taro sini dulu aja." Bangchan ngerebut Shilin punya Jeongin buat di taro di meja sementara dia mau ngantri beli shilin lagi.

6 15.000 = 90.000

Fix deh uang Jeongin abis.

Bodohnya lagi Jeongin malah ga nolak dan pergi beliin Shilin buat geng milenium.

"Eh ga kasian apa sama dia? Kadang gua kasian dah." Celetuk Minho.

"Dih yaudah berarti Shilin lu buat gua." - Changbin

"Yee jangan lah!" Minho ngotot.

"Orang kita juga jarang malak bocah sih. seminggu cuma 3 kali kan?" Kata Bangchan sambil ngemilin shilin punya Jeongin.

Ga lama Jeongin dateng dengan nampan penuh Shilin, pelan pelan dia naro nampan itu di meja. Dan mirisnya lagi dia ngeliat Shilin punya dia cuma kesisa berapa potong aja.

"Wihhh mantul nih. Gitu dong frinz!" Bangchan nepuk bahu Jeongin saking senengnya.

Jeongin dengan muka melas ngambil Shilin miliknya yang cuma kesisa dikit.

"Maap tadi ga sengaja ke makan sama Changbin." - Han

"Dih anjir, lu juga kan yang dari tadi makanin sama bangchan." Changbin ngotot.

"Hatcihhh!!"

Semuanya diem.

Satu yang ada di pikiran mereka.

Kalo Jeongin deket Jiheon terus bersin, tanda nya Jeongin suka sama Jiheon. Dan ternyata bener dia suka sama Jiheon.

Terus sekarang dia bersin. Tandanya dia suka sama?

"Maaf tadi ada bumbu shilin yang masuk ke idung.." gumam Jeongin.

Beberapa dari mereka bernafas lega usai Jeongin ngejelasin kenapa dia bersin.

"Anjir bikin gua kaget aja lu!" Bangchan masih ngelus ngelus dada nya.

"Sama anjir, mana bersin nya di samping gua, ya udah sana sana minggat hahaha." Woojin ngedorong Jeongin pelan sambil semua nya yang ikut tawa.

"Gila merinding gua.." Ujar Felix masih susah buat berenti tawa.

Mereka kembali tawa nginget kejadian barusan. padahal udah ga lucu lagi.

Sore nya pas bell pulang bunyi, ujan turun dengan deras nya. Lantas para siswa kejebak dan harus neduh sampai ujan berenti. Jeongin sama Seungmin lagi neduh di halte depan sekolah, ujan yang lumayan gede bikin baju seragam mereka sedikit basah gara gara kena tempiasan air ujan.

 **Drrttt Drttt**

Ponsel Jeongin bunyi tiba tiba.

"Hallo, bibi.."

"Jeongin kamu dimana? Bisa cepet ke kedai bibi? Banyak orang neduh yang pesan makanan.."

"Ohh oke bi, Jeongin otw sana ya. Ini udah pulang sekolah kok."

Jeongin masukin ponsel nya ke almamater berisap buat nerobos ujan karna kedai bibi nya ga jauh dari sana.

"Lu serius? ini deres banget ujan nya.." Seungmin sedikit cemas karna ujan nya emang ga dikit.

"Iya, kasian bibi aku udah nungguin dia pasti keteteran kalo layanin sendirian. Duluan ya!"

Seungmin cuma natap kepergian Jeongin yang dengan cepat ngilang di balik dinding tikungan.

Jeongin mulai ngerasain dingin air hujan yang nembus dari almamater, rompi sampe kemeja sekolahnya. Dia sampe ke kedai bibi nya dengan keadaan basah kuyup kaya kucing abis kecebur ke comberan.

"Yaudah buru buru ganti baju biar ga masuk angin." Kata si bibi.

Jeongin nurut dan langsung salin baju ga lupa pake apron yang bibi nya kasih.

Hampir sampe jam 9 malem Jeongin masih di kedai buat bantu bibi nya ngalayanin pelanggan. Fyi, bibi nya Jeongin buka kedai ramen sederhana tapi langganan nya udah lumayan banyak dan sekarang makin banyak pelanggan baru karna promosi lewat mulut ke mulut yang bibi nya terapin.

Akhirnya Jeongin dapet waktu sebentar buat duduk ngelepas penat setelah sekian lama mondar mandir nganterin pesanan.

kakaokakao!

Jeongin langsung buka pesan dari orang yang bernama 'J' di hp nya.

(percakapan kakaotalk)

Jeongin sebenernya ga kenal sama si J ini. dia cuma tiba tiba ngirim pesan kkt dan bilang kalo profil picture Jeongin itu kiyowo.

(percakapan kakaotalk)

Awalnya ngeri sih buat nanggepin orang yang ga Jeongin kenal apalagi si J ga pernah pasang profil poto pake foto dia.

Bahkan sempet ngira itu pasti ulah usil anak sekolah dia buat dapet bahan olokan, tapi udah 1 bulan chat sama si J ga ada satupun murid sekolah Jeongin yang jadiin chat mereka buat bahan bullyan. Jadi sejauh ini Jeongin tetep stay posthink ke si J ini.

Dia juga baik, sering ngirim pulsa ke Jeongin kalo lagi butuh mendadak.

(percakapan kakaotalk)

Jeongin cuma nyengir nyengir sendiri liat emot yang J kiriman barusan buatnya.

"Heh! udah malem malah nyegir nyengir sendiri. Bantu bibi tutup kedai ayo."

Jeongin akhirnya beranjak buat bantu bibi nya nutup kedai.

"Hatchihhh!!"

Bener aja kan, baru aja Jeongin wanti wanti. Tapi hari ini dia beneran pilek. Bahkan bersin bersin ga berenti sampe sekarang. Dia akhirnya melilitkan selendang kesukaan nya di leher dan make jaket pas berangkat ke sekolah.

Cuaca pagi di Seoul emang ga bersahabat hari ini, tapi Jeongin ga ada kepikiran buat bolos karna bakal ada ambil nilai dari kelas vokal nya.

Kbm berjalan kaya biasa sejauh ini, Jeongin sesekali bersin di kelas dan geng milenium mulai ngeledekin dia yang macem macem. Kaya misalnya dia di ledekin naksir sama sahabat nya sendiri, Seungmin. Seungmin sih bodo amat, tapi Jeongin kesel banget pas itu.

"Udah si sans aja, kalo lu tanggepin mereka makin bully lu." Kata Seungmin pelan.

"Tuhkan sekarang malah bisik bisik dah lu berdua.." celetuk Woojin.

"Iya, Seungmin baru aja bilang dia mau jadi pacar Jeongin lol." - Felix.

Sekelas langsung ngakak kenceng gara gara lawakan Felix barusan.

Pak guru yang kesian liat Jeongin melas gara gara di bully geng milenium akhirnya nyuruh dia tukeran duduk sama Jiheon.

Jadi, Jeongin duduk di samping Ryujin di depan. Jiheon duduk di belakang deket Seungmin.

"Cie cie felix~"

Sekarang giliran Felix yang kena ledekan gara gara naksir sama Jiheon dari lama. Jiheon cuma senyum senyum di tempatnya.

"Hahaha cie bentar lagi juga jadian ini... eh gimana gimana?" ledek Bangchan.

Felix yang salting cuma pura pura ga peduli dan milih ngerjain tugas dari pak guru.

"Yaelah lu lix kaya ngerti aja apa yang lu kerjain." - Changbin

"Ntar juga malah surat cinta nih yang dia tulis anjay." - Han

"Anjir ngakak gua kalo inget surat cinta.." - Hyunjin.

Jadi dulu itu Felix pernah ngasih surat cinta buat Jiheon tapi malah ketauan guru dan di bacain di depan kelas. Ga kebayang semerah apa muka Felix pas curahan hatinya di bacain jelas di depan kelas.

"..Jiheon cuma senyuman kamu yang bisa ngalahin silau nya sinar matahari.. MEMANTUL!" - Minho

"Hahaha masih inget aja lu!" - Bangchan.

Seisi kelas yang lagi riuh riuh nya langsung hening pas Jeongin bersin lumayan keras.

"Wah jadi sekarang lu suka juga sama Ryunjin, iya?" Tanya Bangchan.

"Ga, orang lagi flu- hatcihhh!!"

Semua nya ketawa lagi.

"Nyesel lu kalo suka sama gue.." Kata Ryunjin santai sambil lanjutin nulis.

"Iyalah jelas! Gue sih tau banget tipe Ryunjin kaya apa." Sahut Saerom.

Tiba tiba aja anak milenium langsung natap Hyunjin pake tatapan ngeselin.

"Emmm.. Hyunjin idungnya kembang kempis emmm.." celetuk Changbin.

"Lu kan di belakang gua duduknya mana bisa liat idung gua." sahut Hyunjin.

Sekarang giliran murid yang cewek pada tawa kenceng.

"Kalo peje double enak banget ini.. eh gimana gimana?" - Han

Felix sama Hyunjin sekarang yang diem.

"Gas lah ini makan ricis enak kayanya.." - Minho

"Iya enak nih, Hyunjin apa Felix duluan nih?" - Changbin

"Lu duluan dah sama mak erot," - Hyunjin

Keadaan kelas bener bener rusuh saat itu.

"Eh udah bege itu lu ada guru di depan dasar bocah bocah gadir lu pada." Celetuk Felix sengaja makin ngeluarin deep voice nya.

"Tau nih kalian kalo udah ngomongin cewek susah banget berenti rusuh. Bapak ga ngerti lagi sama kelas ini."

Pak guru duduk di tempatnya sambil mijit pelipis gara gara kelas yang dia masukin isi nya bocah rusuh semua.

Di sisi lain Jeongin cuma bisa diem, ada rasa sesak yang mengganjal di hati nya. Gatau gara gara apa pokoknya ada sesuatu yang bikin dia kesel banget.

"Udah si ga usah di bawa kesel lagi. Nanti mood lu turun. Nanti lu ga fokus pas tes vokal.."

Jeongin sama Seungmin sekarang lagi otw ke kelas musik buat latihan vokal. Di sana udah banyak banget temen mereka dari kelas lain yang emang ambil kelas vokal sama kaya mereka.

Sambil nunggu giliran mereka, Jeongin inget tadi pagi nemuin kotak isinya vitamin C buat dia di loker.

Malah ada noted dari orang yang ngasihin vitamin C ini ke dia.

"Mau dong mauu.." Seungmin mulai latah minta vitamin punya Jeongin.

Jeongin langsung ngasih 1 strips tanpa mikir panjang. Seungmin heran kok tumben Jeongin ga pelit soal vitamin.

"Wih beli satu kotak gitu ya pantes ga pelit sama gua." Seungmin nyengir.

"Lagijuga aku di bagi sih sama orang."

"Siapa siapa?" Seungmin langsung kepo tingkat dewa.

"Gatau cuma dapet noted ini doang.." Jeongin ngasihin noted nya ke Seungmin.

 **Jangan sampe sakit cuma gara gara kurang tidur. Be healthy, give me your smile everyday :)**

"By... J..J?"

Jeongin langsung ngambil noted itu lagi dan nyari nama pengirim nya, karna tadi dia ga fokus kalo ada tulisan by:J di pojok kanan kecil banget.

"Ini dari J?"

Jeongin mulai mikir kalo J ini sebenernya anak murid dari sekolahnya. Tapi siapa murid sini yang dia kenal awalan namanya dari hurup J?

"Jeon somi?"

"Mulai dah nebak nebak ga jelas hmm.." Jeongin nunjukin muka datar sedatar datarnya.

Seungmin cuma tawa karna Jeongin ga suka di tebak tebak siapa yang jadi SA nya selama ini.

Jeongin yakin Somi juga ga bakal kenal siapa dia.

"Gimana kalo ternyata dia murid cowok?"

 **pletak!**

"Udah aku bilang jangan bahas ini di tempat rame. Ga mungkin juga.." Muka Jeongin malah merah.

"Dih dih muka lu malah merah gitu, kan gua cuma bilang 'kalo' dan ga menutup kemungkinan kalo yang jadi SA lu itu cowo.."

Jeongin makin ngusap ngusap pipinya salting. Dan rasanya Seungmin mau nendang dia sampe ujung monas.

"Ga mungkin lah.." Kata Jeongin lagi.

"Nothing is impossible. Contoh kecilnya kaya lu aja. Gua ga pernah nyangka lu itu... belok. dasar maruk." Seungmin ngangkat kedua tangan nya seakan akan mau jambak Jeongin.

Jeongin cuma nyengir, mamerin behel dengan karet yang baru dia ganti. Jadi warna biru!

"Ah! kalo ga gimana kalo SA nya dari kelas kita?"

 **pletak! pletak!**

Jeongin makin kenceng jitak Seungmin.

"A- sakit!"

"Ga mungkin lah gila aja.." Terus Jeongin nyengir nyengir lagi.

"Ah ketauan nih pasti lu ada ngarep sama anak kelasan." Seungmin senderan sambil nekuk kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Gimana gimana?"

"Jangan jangan... sama anak milenium??"

Jeongin langsung melotot sampe bola matanya hampir keluar.

"Ya ga lah, ngapain coba mikir sampe sana-"

"Yang Jeongin!"

"Iya bu hadir!"

Jeongin buru buru ngelepas selendang di lehernya dan maju duluan buat tes vokal.

Di sisi lain..

Di tengah jam ganti pelajaran, murid murid cewek yang kelasnya masih nunggu guru mapel mereka dateng sibuk ngeliatin anak milenium yang main basket pas jam olahraga mereka di mulai.

"..Astaga Bangchan keren banget!!.."

"..Woojin juga! Ah apalagi Minho.."

"..Duh tolong dong Felix ga usah suruh ngomong bikin lemah jantung aja suaranya.."

"..tetep aja sih Hyunjin yang paling silau kalo di lapangan.."

"..Ihh Changbin sama Han ganteng banget!!.."

"..YEEE MASUK!.."

Murid murid cewek ikut bersorak pas Hyunjin masukin bola ke ring. Mereka masih sibuk mendribble bola sementara Hyunjin bengong liatin orang jelmaan galah yang lagi ngelambai tangan ke arahnya.

Dia ke tepi lapangan dan senyum nya mengembang pas tau sahabat jauh nya dateng tiba tiba ke sekolah.

"Woi, Joseph! Wassup bro?"

Edward alias Guanlin alias Galah tampan berjalan itu sahabat jauh nya Hyunjin. Mereka pelukan sesaat dan saling ngerangkul satu sama lain buat nanyain kabar.

"Gila shock gini anjir gua. Tapi jangan panggil Joseph ah, its kinda awkward bro. Panggil aja Hyunjin.."

Mereka jalan ke kantin, nyari spot yang enak buat mereka ngobrol.

"Gimana bisa lu nyampe sini?" Hyunjin langsung to the point sama temen laknat nya dulu waktu SMP di LA.

"Gua studytour sih kesini, tadinya di kasih pilihan mau ke korea atau ke jepang. Karna gua kangen nya elu jadi gua ke sini aja." Guanlin nyengir.

"Bisa aja ngeles nya. Tapi gimana? Lancar kan di sana?"

"Lancar dah santai, nanti abis lulus juga gua balik ke sini."

Guanlin sama Hyunjin tos an lagi. Dan obrolan mereka berlanjut sampe jam pelajaran berganti, Guanlin pamit dan ngasih alamat apartemen ke Hyunjin kali kali kangen main bareng kaya dulu jadi bisa langsung on the way aja.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!

Jeongin sibuk jalan dengan semangat yang menggebu gebu. Akhirnya uang jajan yang dia sisihin bisa juga buat beliin obat buat kucing nya yang sakit.

Jeongin punya dua peliharaan, satu kucing dan satu anjing. Yang kucing namanya Katty yang Anjing namanya Thomas. Mereka semua kesayangan Jeongin makanya pas Katty sakit Jeongin rela ga jajan seminggu buat beliin Katty obat sama vitamin.

Tapi hati nya ancur sudah pas liat Katty ga bernyawa tergeletak gitu aja di kandang nya. Jeongin langsung mewek di tempat, dia masih ga rela keilangan satu peliharaan kesayangan nya.

Dia pun nyoba buat melampiaskan keluh kesahnya ke siapa lagi kalo bukan Seungmin. Orang temen nya cuma Seungmin.

"Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk.."

"Ihh betein!! Katty yaampun kemarin baru aja kamu aku pangku pangku, kenapa cepet banget.." Jeongin nangis bombay sambil jalan ke kamar.

Nyalin baju sambil nungguin Seungmin nelpon balik. Tapi nyatanya kakaotalk nya aja ga di read sama sekali.

Tiba tiba kepikiran sama Jeongin buat nelpon si J pas itu. Tapi dia mikir lagi dua kali. Terus mikir lagi tiga kali, pas mau nekan tombol ijo dia mikir lagi buat kesekian kali.

Karna Jeongin belom pernah denger suara J selama mereka chat bareng.

Akhirnya jempolnya nekan tombol ijo dan panggilan dia masuk.

Tut-

DI RIJECT?

"Pada jahat kenapa sih.. huhu.."

Jeongin akhirnya ngespam ke J kalo dia lagi galau dan butuh temen ngobrol lewat telpon. Ga berapa lama pesan itu di read dan Jeongin hampir jatoh dari kasur pas nama si J terpampang jelas nelpon dia sekarang.

Akhirnya Jeongin tanpa ragu nekan tombol merah sambil pasang muka savage.

Ga lama si J ngirim pesan buat nyuruh Jeongin nerima telpon nya, di terusin sama spam stiker karna ngira Jeongin marah gara gara telpon nya di reject.

Hp Jeongin getar lagi

 **J is calling...**

Akhirnya Jeongin nekan tombol ijo dan mengaktifkan loudspeaker. Mukanya cengo nunggu yang sebrang ngomong.

Begitu selama 10 detik..

 _"H-hai.."_

Mata Jeongin melotot hampir keluar lagi.

Dia.. cowok?

 _"K-kenapa diam aja? Lu pasti kaget kan kalo-"_

"Hm, maaf ya kemarin kemarin aku manggil kamu om padahal suara kamu aja masih unyu gini.. Huu maaf yaa."

Hening selama 5 detik.

 _"I-iya gapapa sans aja sama gua, haha.."_

Jeongin juga bingung kenapa dia ngerutin kening. suara J ga asing di kuping nya.

 _"Jeongin?"_

"Hah? Iya?"

Jeongin terus ngerutin kening kalo J tawa atau cekikikan sendiri.

 _"Katanya lagi sedih.. kayanya sedihnya udah ilang nih?"_

"Iya ih sampe lupa mau sedih. Kucing aku mati, padahal kemarin baru aja mendingan.."

 _"Emang ga di periksa ke dokter? Harusnya pas sakit langsung bawa ke dokter.."_

"Uang nya baru ada sekarang, kemarin aku kena palak di sekolah jadi ga bisa bawa kucing ku ke klinik.."

Hening lagi 5 detik..

 _"Iklasin aja yang sekarang, nanti kalo ada waktu buat kita ketemu. Gua ajak anjing gua buat kenalan sama lu."_

"Kamu punya anjing? Namanya siapa? Aku juga punya namanya Thomas."

 _"Namanya Kkami.."_

Mereka berdua akhirnya ngobrol ngobrol sampe larut malem. Padahal ga ada obrolan yang berfaedah. Cuma dua duanya nikmatin banget waktu telponan mereka.

*

Pagi akhirnya datang, kegiatan sekolah di mulai kaya biasa. Tapi yang bikin beda hari ini adalah sesuatu yang buat semua murid kelas 2A kegirangan.

"YESSSSSS JAM KOSONG!!"

Felix dateng sambil teriak teriakan. Udah tau suara nya ngebas kaya bapa bapa , dia teriak juga udah pada denger kali.

"Oke guys! karna ini adalah hari kebebasan kita gua udah buat plan game yang akhirnya ini bisa di lakuin juga HAHA!"

Bangchan narik satu bangku dan naek ke atasnya. Belom lagi dia gulung guling buku nya sampe mirip banget kaya toak buat dia ngomong.

Bisa bayangin sendiri betapa rusuhnya itu kelas.

"Eh- eh bangchan, pokoknya kelompokan gue ga ikutan ya. Bakal sibuk make up." Ujar Ryunjin.

"Iya lagian siapa juga yang mau ngajakin anak cewe. Sini sini yang merasa gentleman maju kita mulai sekarang game nya!"

Awalnya Jeongin mau ngajak Seungmin buat ke perpus, daripada di sini dan mereka bakal jadi korban lagi nantinya.

"Ohya tadi kata kepsek ga boleh ada yang keluar kelas. Biar tertib juga." Kata Felix sedikit keras, ya agak nyindir Seungmin sama Jeongin yang baru aja mau keluar kelas.

"Nah iya mending lu berdua sini ikutan main."

Mereka berdua akhirnya nyampur sama geng milenium yang udah bikin posisi duduk melingkar.

"Yang pertama kita push up dan siapa yang bakal paling banyak skor nya dalam 30 detik."

Semua nya setuju. Mulai dari baru gunting kertas akhirnya Bangchan yang ngawalin pertama.

"..30..31..32.. waktu abis."

begitu seterusnya dan yang megang rekor paling banyak baru Changbin aja. Sekarang giliran Jeongin. Jujur aja Jeongin degdegan banget apalagi harus di depan geng berisik itu. Bukan di depan mereka juga sih intinya.

"..21.. 22..23.."

Jeongin udah ga bisa lanjutin dan yang laen cuma tawa sambil ngeledekin dia.

"Lemah banget ah lu, next next Hyunjin giliran lu." - Woojin.

Hyunjin bangun dan mulai push up. Jeongin rasanya mau pergi aja dari sana, dia takut tiba tiba bersin dan kena bully lagi. Dia juga bingung kenapa dia bisa naksir sama orang yang lagi push up sekarang, abis di pikir pikir Jeongin ga bisa bohongin perasaan dia buat suka sama Hyunjin.

Dia populer? bukan karna itu Jeongin suka nya. Dia ngeliat Hyunjin di luar kepopuleran dia.

"..41..42.. ya ya dikit lagi dikit lagi biar Changbin bisa traktir kita haha.." Bangchan terus teriak nyemangatin Hyunjin buat dapetin skor di atas 45.

"Dikit lagi woi dikit lagi.. 44.. 45.. YUHUUU OLEOLEOLEOLEEE~" Semua bersorak kegirangan.

Changbin cuma diem sambil masang muka melas nya.

"Udah udah kan nanti Changbin yang traktir. Sekarang next ke adu panco yee.."

Bangchan nyiapin meja sama dua bangku. Yang laen mulai pemansan nonjok nonjok angin kurang kerjaan.

Tiba tiba Changbin kepikiran ide jail. Dia buru buru bisikin ke Bangchan dan Bangchan langsung setuju dengan ide jail nya Changbin.

"Jadi gini ye rules nya, gua kan wasit disini. kita di bagi 2 kelompok, masing masing yang menang di kelompok itu harus saling adu panco lagi. Yang kalah nanti di harusin cium yang menang."

Yang lain langsung protes saat itu juga. Tapi Changbin dengan cepet nyamperin satu satu temen nya buat bisikin ide jail nya.

"Udah ga usah pada ngeluh, ga gentle lu pada. Gua bakal buat list anggota kelompok nya dulu."

Bangchan ngejauh sesaat, dan Changbin nyamperin Bangchan diem diem tanpa ketauan yang lain.

"Pokoknya Jeongin sama Seungmin harus misah. Kelompok satu : Gua, Woojin, Felix, Jeongin. Kelompok dua : Seungmin, Hyunjin, Han, Minho.." Changbin nahan buat ga ngakak.

"Gua udah bilangin bocah buat kerja sama.. selow selow.." tambahnya.

"Mantul!" Bangchan buru buru nulis list kelompoknya.

Adu panco pun di mulai.

 **Changbin vs Woojin**

 **Seungmin vs Hyunjin**

"1..2..3"

"Wagelaseh.." - Changbin

Woojin menang.

"Segini doang?" - Hyunjin

Hyunjin menang.

 **Woojin vs Felix**

 **Hyunjin vs Han**

"1..2.3.."

Baru aja Woojin dorong tangan nya, Felix udah langsung tepar. Yang laen ngakak nawain betapa lemahnya Felix kalo udah adu panco.

Woojin menang.

"Wah Hyunjin ngapa bisa sekuat ini?" - Han nyengir nyengir ke Changbin

"Seriusan?" - Hyunjin melongo.

Hyunjin menang.

"Ah anjir gua fix kalah kalo lawan Woojin." Hyunjin panik pas liat lawan Hyunjin Jeongin dan pasti Jeongin kalah ngelawan Woojin.

 **Hyunjin vs Minho**

 **Woojin vs Jeongin**

"Ah~ Jeongin pasti kalah.." Changbin ngeledekin kaya biasa biar Hyunjin ga curiga.

"Wahh wah- anjir bisa kuat banget lu?!"

Woojin pura pura kesakitan kaya apa yang di suruh Changbin. Yang lain termasuk Hyunjin ikut kaget soal reaksi Woojin yang kesakitan.

Jeongin udah melongo padahal dia yakin tenaga Woojin lebih kuat.

Semua langsung pura pura shock karna akhirnya yang menang itu Jeongin. Sekarang giliran Hyunjin yang adu panco lawan Minho.

Changbin lewat di belakang Minho dan nepuk bahu nya ngode biar Minho langsung lemahin tangan nya biar final akhirnya Hyunjin bisa adu panco sama Jeongin.

"Wahh gila Hyunjin kuat parah ternyata!" - Changbin

Hyunjin baru aja ngeluarin tenaga nya tapi Minho udah duluan tepar, semua nya ngakak seakan akan nawain betapa lemahnya Minho padahal mah lagi seneng karna rencana mereka berhasil.

"Gua ga pernah nyangka hasil akhirnya Hyunjin bakal ngelawan Jeongin.. pft." Bangchan udah merah gara gara nahan ngakak.

"Gila dah Jeongin tenaga nya.." sahut Woojin bikin Changbin sama Felix tawa saking seneng nya rencana berhasil.

Jeongin yang dari tadi cuma nunduk sekarang ngeliatin Seungmin yang cuma nyemangatin dia dari jauh.

 _"Aduh gimana nih, aku pasti langsung bersin kalo deket Hyunjin."_

"Nah lu berdua sekarang ayo duduk.." Bangchan udah nyengir nyengir ga jelas.

Hyunjin sama Jeongin sekarang duduk beradapan.

"Nih pasti ada apa apa nih yakin gua.." gerutu Hyunjin.

"Yeee lama, main aja dulu cuy.." - Woojin

Jeongin nutup idung pake tangan sebelahnya. Yang di situ pun auto ngakak.

"Emang nya gua sebau apa sampe lu tutup idung .." Celetuk Hyunjin.

Bukan gitu, Jeongin cuma ga pengen bersin aja di depan Hyunjin! Kenapa si hidup Jeongin gini amat. Akhirnya Jeongin ga jadi nutup idung nya.

Baru aja tangan mereka nempel Jeongin udah bersin ga kelar kelar.

"Yaelah mulai lagi- eh apa jangan jangan-" Han natap Jeongin dengan muka sok histeris.

"Ga kok ga! aku bilang aku kan lagi pilek jadi bersin bersin gini.." Jawab Jeongin kekeuh buat ngontrol diri semaksimal mungkin.

Tapi berapa kali Jeongin ngomong pun adu panco tetep bakal jalan.

Di situ Jeongin bisa rasain betapa kuatnya tenaga Hyunjin di bandingin sama dia yang ga ada apa apanya.

Ga sampe 2 menit Jeongin udah kalah sama Hyunjin. Bukan masalah malu karna kalah, tapi hukuman yang Bangchan kasih rasanya mau nyebur ke sumur aja deh.

"Cium! cium! cium!"

Semuanya bersorak kaya gitu, bahkan Ryunjin dkk sampe natap Jeongin jijik karna hukuman nya.

"Bisa yang lain ga hukuman nya? kan kan aku lagi pilek nanti-"

"Hadeh ga usah banyak ngomong atau gua jodohin lu sama nurani." - Changbin.

Hyunjin yang ngeliat reaksi nyebelin temen temennya cuma diem di tempat nunggu apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya.

Dengan muka semerah tomat akhirnya Jeongin jalan deketin Hyunjin dan diri di samping nya. Hyunjin cuma buang muka sambil nahan tangan nya yang gatel mau cabik cabik milenium abis ini.

"Buruan gua itung sampe 3! satu.." - Bangchan

Jeongin berusaha berentiin bersin bersin nya dulu dan mulai jinjit sedikit. Deketin pipi mulus nya Hyunjin.

 _"..astaga aku baru kali ini liat dia dari jarak deket banget kaya gini.."_

"Dua..."

Jeongin meremin mata seerat eratnya.

"Tiga!!"

 **cup.**

"WKWKWK ciee cieee.." - Milenium

Ga sampe 3 detik Jeongin langsung luncurin kecupan di pipi Hyunjin. dan bersin bersin lagi setelah nya.

"Bitch! Jeongin lo gila ya?" - Ryunjin

"M-maaf.." Jeongin cemberut.

"Eh Ryunjin ga usah nge gas juga si orang cuma maenan.." Bales Bangchan.

"Tau lu kalo iri bilang yeuu.. " - Changbin.

Yang laen ngelanjutin acara ngebully Hyunjin sampe sehari penuh. Apesnya mereka sempet banget mengabadikan moment tadi dan ngupload ke instagram.

"Ga usah ngetag gua ga usah!!" - Hyunjin.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. J

Malam datang di hari yang sama, Jeongin lagi sibuk ngobrak abrik kamar nya. Seharian tadi dia seneng nya kelewatan sampe lupa dimana barang yang lagi dia cari.

Dia ngambil ponsel nya dan nelpon Seungmin.

"Halo?"

Jeongin dengan panik langsung ngeluh dan nanyain barangnya ke Seungmin.

"Ya mana gua tau, lu coba cari lagi di tas lu mungkin ada.. jangan langsung panik gitu.."

"Ih ga ada tau, aku udah keluarin semua buku dari tas.. gimana dong?"

Jeongin udah pengen nangis karna barang itu penting banget buat dia.

"...Ketinggal di sekolah kali??.."

Jeongin langsung diem, dia mikir keras dan nginget nginget dimana dia ninggalin itu waktu di sekolah.

"Ah aku cuma inget waktu jamkos popo Hyunjin doang.. haha.."

"hemeh.. yaudah besok aja cari nya di sekolah.."

"Ga! besok pasti udah ilang..."

"Terus gimana? jangan aneh aneh Jeongin!"

"Yaudah aku tutup telpon nya.."

Jeongin diam buat sesaat dan akhirnya bergegas.

DI SISI LAIN

"Seriusan lu?!" Felix adalah yang paling kepo sama cerita Changbin sekarang.

Malem ini geng milenium lagi kumpul di basecamp alias kosan nya Bangchan. Semua nya lagi dengerin cerita Changbin soal hantu sekolah.

"Ngapain si gua boong, orang temen gua itu temen nya yang kesurupan tadi siang." Changbin asik sambil makanin kripik kentang nya.

Suasana di sono mendadak jadi sunyi dan mistis gara gara Changbin.

"Gua belom pernah si ke ruang latihan yang lagi di renovasi itu.. pernah masuk cuma hawa nya udah pengap aja." - Hyunjin

"Iya itu yang kesurupan kan dia ngambil kelas dance juga." - Changbin

"Wah mampus gua merinding.." - Han

"Kalo lagi malem kaya gini pasti tuh sekolah jadi serem banget hawa nya.." - Minho

"Iya lah, apalagi di lorong mau ke kamar mandi yang deket lab itu anjir parah itu pasti.." - Felix

"Yaudah tengah malem nanti kita uji nyali ke sana." Bangchan nyamperin bawa cola buat mereka.

"Gila ya lu.. ga ikut gua pokoknya." - Woojin

"Gini bang ya, gua bukan masalah takut apa ga. Di sono satpam nya kejam banget langsung lapor ke guru BP pagi nya." - Changbin

"Si Pak Jo yang udah tua itu bukan sih?" - Bangchan

"Buset dia tua tua juga sadis anjir kan bawa pentungan mulu tuh.." - Felix

"Gua kalo ngeliat dia intinya creepy, kaya ada sesuatu yang aneh aja.. ya ga sih? apa cuma perasaan gua?" - Han

"Gua juga ngeliat emang ada yang aneh." - Minho Felix manggut manggut

Hyunjin yang dari tadi diem akhirnya buka suara buat nyeritain kejadian yang dulu dia pernah alamin.

"Gini, jadi waktu gua lagi ngambil barang gua yang ketinggalan di lab. gua balik ke sekolah itu udah jam 9 malem.."

Semua mulai nyimak cerita Hyunjin.

"Pak jo tuh rajin banget mondar mandir. Gua jalan ke lab aja itu kehambat setengah jam karna dia mondar mandir terus. Tapi yang anehnya.. pas gua ngumpet di Lab kan gua bisa liat keluar lewat jendela kecil di pintu nya.. gua ngeliat Pak jo lagi..-"

Yang lain sampe majuin muka nya pengen tau kelanjutkan cerita Hyunjin.

"Lagi ngomong sendiri?" - Han

"Lagi kesurupan??" - Felix

"Lagi pengen di manja/?" - Minho

pletak!

"Ah gua tau! lagi naro sajen ya kan?" - Bangchan

"Nah bener!" - Hyunjin

"Wah anjir jadi sarang setan dong sekolah-" Felix buru buru nutup mulutnya.

"Gimana kita buktiin aja sekarang? setuju?" - Bangchan

Yang lain ada yang diem ada yang ngeluh.

"Gua ga ikut ah ngeri gua.." - Woojin

"Cemen lu, yang mau ikut siapa aja? up you hand.." - Bangchan udah ngambil hoodie nya siap siap buat otw.

Yang angkat tangan Changbin, Han, Felix, Hyunjin.

Yang stay di basecamp cuma Woojin sama Minho.

"Ohya Hyunjin lu ada kamera kan?" - Bangchan

"Oh itu. em- kamera gua lagi rusak haha." Hyunjin tawa hambar.

"Yaudah pake handy cam gua aja." - Bangchan

Mereka berlima pun langsung bersiap dan ga lupa make hoodie gelap biar ga terlalu mencolok.

10.20 pm

Namanya juga milenium, padahal besok ada praktek pagi dia malah gabut uji nyali malem nya.

"Seriusan manjat pohon dulu?" Changbin dongak ngeliat pohon beringin yang lumayan tinggi ngelewatin dinding pembatas sekolah.

"Ga lah, ada tangga nya kok.."

Bangchan nuntun mereka buat naek ke tangga yang udah keropos sampe mereka udah ada di dalam. Ini tepatnya di belakang sekolah deket gudang.

"Lu ga pernah ngasih tau kita jalan ini.." - Felix

"Nanti lu pada sering bolos makanya ga gua kasih tau.."

Yang laen cuma nyengir nyengir ga jelas.

Bangchan ngaktifin handy-cam nya dan mulai ngerekam. Sedangkan yang lain tugas nya nyenterin jalan.

Mereka niatnya mau ngerekam sajen itu sama jalan jalan di sekitar ruang latihan yang di renovasi. Kali aja ketemu penampakan.

"Et seriusan serem banget anjir.." - Felix

"Iya kok penerangan nya redup gini dah. Biasanya terang kalo dari luar." - Han

"Pak jo sengaja ngeredupin semua lampu.." Celetuk Hyunjin

"Hah? Serius? Buat apa?" Bangchan kepo

Di tengah tengah keributan mereka sebuah senter lain keliatan dari jauh. Bangchan dkk panik dan langsung ngambil posisi buat mereka ngumpet masing masing.

Han sama Felix masuk ke toilet.

Bangchan masuk ke kelas 10 dan Hyunjin malah lari ke atas. Bunyi kaki nya yang naikin anak tangga seketika kedengar lumayan keras.

"Woi siapa tuh?!" Pak Jo yang lagi keliling langsung nyenterin balkon lantai 2.

Hyunjin merunduk deket loker di depan kelas 11.

"Anjir siapa sih tuh segala naik ke atas.." - Han

"Kayanya bangchan kalo ga Hyunjin." - Felix

"Sial Hyunjin.." - Bangchan

Hyunjin bisa denger suara derap langkah Pak Jo yang naik ke atas, dengan panik dia buru buru nyari ruangan kelas yang pintu nya kebuka.

"Ah sial kekunci.. Ah anjir!"

Dia kocar kacir ke balkon demi balkon buat nemuin kelas mana yang kebuka pintunya.

"Fuck! ga ada yang kebuka."

Dia lari ke balik tembok deket kelas musik. Berharap Pak Jo ga nemuin dia dan itu bakal jadi masalah pagi nya.

"Siapapun kamu saya saranin keluar! Mau maling ataupun murid sini ayo keluar!"

Di sisi lain Jeongin melotot, dia langsung ambil posisi ngumpet di bawah meja guru.

"Pak Jo kenapa bisa tau ada orang disini?"

Dia meluk syalnya kuat kuat, takut dia bakal berakhir di tangan Pak Jo dan dapet masalah besoknya.

kryuuukk-

"nggg- laper.." Jeongin ngeluarin marshmellow dari kantong hoodie nya.

"Sabar perut aku bakal keluar dari sini cepet cepet.."

 **Ddrrtt drtt-**

"Ish! siapa sih.."

From : Seungmin

Jeongin lu dimana? Gua di depan rumah lu, keluar dong..

"Kalo aku bilang nekat ke sekolah pasti Seungmin marah banget.."

To : Seungmin

Maaf ya aku lagi di sekolah, aku udah nemu syal ku hehe

 _sent!_

 **cklek-**

"Eh?" Jeongin buru buru nyimpen hp nya dan nutup mulutnya pake tangan.

"Nggilani gelap banget.."

Jeongin ngerutin kening nya, jelas jelas itu bukan suara Pak Jo. Terus siapa?

Pelan pelan Jeongin keluar dari bawah meja, merangkak ke pintu diam diam.

Sekarang pintu kelas udah ada di depan nya, baru aja mau buka pintu nya

"Si-siapa lu?!"

kena deh.

Dia ketangkep basah. Dia berdiri pelan pelan dan balik badan.

Keduanya sama sama kaget.

"H-Hyunjin?"

"Jeongin?"

"Kamu ngapain disini?" Tanya Jeongin heran.

Hyunjin masih diam sampe suara derap langkah kedengar jelas, Hyunjin buru buru matiin senter nya dan nyari tempat buat ngumpet.

"Ngumpet! ngumpet ada pak jo!" teriak Hyunjin pelan.

Langsung ambil posisi di space kecil antara loker sama laci yang ada di kelas itu.

Untung aja posisi nya sejajar sama pintu. Jadi paling aman sejauh ini.

Hyunjin masih ga percaya dia nemuin Jeongin disini dan tujuan Jeongin juga ke sini buat apa?

Jeongin masih merunduk di deket piano dengan muka ketakutan tingkat dewa.

Ada rasa kasian sama Jeongin apalagi piano itu ga nutupin kaki Jeongin yang ngumpet di sana.

"Sst! Jeongin!" Panggil Hyunjin pelan.

Hyunjin pikir di tempat nya masih bisa walau bakal sesak banget buat di pake ngumpet berdua.

"Sini ngumpet nya jangan di situ."

Jeongin awalnya ragu, yaiyalah dia ngeliat Hyunjin yang diri di antara loker sama laci, dimana space nya itu kecil banget. pas banget sama badan Hyunjin. Tapi daripada nanti dia ketangkep Jeongin akhirnya nyamperin Hyunjin.

"D-dimana? Emang muat?"

 ** _kriet-_**

Suara knop pintu mulai kedengeran.

Jeongin buru buru masuk ke space tempat Hyunjin dengan posisi membelakangi Hyunjin.

"M-masih keliatan tau, kayanya ga cukup ruang-" Keluh Jeongin udah hampir mau nangis.

"Buka hoodie lu terus co- akh! jangan dorong dulu anjir." - Hyunjin

Jeongin pun ngebuka hoodie nya buru buru dan sedikit dorong Hyunjin ke belakang.

"J-jeongin, gua ga bisa napas coba lu balik badan-"

hap!

Hening.

 **what. the. hell. is. going. on. ini. deket. banget. sumpah. - Jeongin**

Mereka sempet banget tatap tatapan dengan pipi Jeongin yang udah merona kek tomat, untuk lampu nya mati jadi ga bakal keliatan.

Walau gelap Jeongin bisa liat jelas kedua mata Hyunjin, terus hidungnya, terus bibir nya- ah bisa gila dia lama lama. Bahkan tahi lalat di bawah mata Hyunjin aja jelas banget keliatan.

grepp!

Jeongin ga ngerti tujuan Hyunjin peluk pinggang nya buat apa. but he's feeling so good.

"Soalnya baju lu renggang, jadi jangan GR kalo gua meluk.."

ga peduli, yang penting ini nyaman banget sumpah - Jeongin.

 _"hatchihh-"_

Lagi lagi dan lagi, bersin mengacaukan moment langka nan indah ini.

"Masih flu?" Tanya Hyunjin pelan hampir kaya bisik bisik.

"Masih nanya aja, karna deket sama kamu aku jadi bersin.."

Jeongin cuma ngangguk pelan.

gara gara jarak se dekat ini Jeongin jadi salting abis, akibatnya ya bersin ga berenti berenti.

"Stop dulu bersin nya nanti ketauan.." Hyunjin gregetan.

Dia nyoba nutup mulut Jeongin pake tangan nya, tapi Jeongin tetap bisa bersin.

" _hatchiih_ \- maaf.. _hatchih_ -"

 **cklek-**

Dengan nekat akhirnya Hyunjin nutup bibir Jeongin pake bibirnya.

cup-

WOI PENGEN MELEDAK - JEONGIN

Bersin nya Jeongin pun berenti. Matanya masih ga berkedip dengan posisi dimana Hyunjin jelas jelas mencium nya. Walau cuma menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.

Asli, rasanya jantung Jeongin mau copot keluar. Dia bisa liat kedua mata Hyunjin ketutup rapat, nafas beratnya juga kerasa di wajah Jeongin.

Mereka bahkan lupa soal Pak Jo yang udah pergi dari sana saking ngerasa waktu seakan akan berenti buat mereka berdua.

Ini judulnya ganti aja jadi Jeongin sang perebut ciuman si cowo populer.

Mereka sama sama saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya Hyunjin ngejauhin wajah. Dia ngebuang pandang sesaat dan Jeongin tau pasti perasaan dia campur aduk ga karuan.

Mereka keluar dari space kecil itu pas sadar Pak Jo udah pergi dari sana.

 **Drtt drttt** -

From : Bangchan

Lu dimana? di atas udah aman. Gua liat pak jo tadi balik ke pos..

Jeongin sama Hyunjin masih diem dieman di situ. Apalagi Jeongin yang masih shock bukan main karna kejadian tadi.

"G- gua mau nyusul temen temen gua. Katanya di atas udah aman." Hyunjin beranjak ke pintu.

"Hyunjin.. kenapa kamu tadi ngelakuin itu?"

Hyunjin cuma noleh ke samping.

"Anggep aja balesan karna tadi siang lu udah cium pipi gua.."

Hyunjin baru aja muter knop pintu sebelum Jeongin ngomong lagi.

"Kamu kenal J?"

Hyunjin berenti di tempatnya. Ga jadi buka pintu.

"Kamu J.. iya kan? ngaku!" Jeongin mulai ngerasin suaranya.

Hyunjin ngeremas kuat knop pintu. Dia ngerasa dia emang pengecut yang bahkan ngaku aja dia ga berani. Dia ga berani karna ini pertama kali nya dia suka sama cowok.

grep!

Hyunjin auto kaku pas Jeongin meluk dia dari belakang.

"Ngaku ga! Kamu pasti J itu kan! kamu yang kemarin aku telpon! kamu yang ngasih aku vitamin! kamu-"

Hyunjin langsung balik badan dan nangkup kedua pipi Jeongin. Menatapnya sekilas terus balik lagi nempelin kedua bibir mereka.

"WOI PENGEN MELEDAK PT.2.." - JEONGIN

Tapi beda nya kali ini Hyunjin menggunakan kedua tangan nya buat menangkup pipi Jeongin, menyalurkan rasa kecewa sama diri dia sendiri karna ga berani ngaku kalo dia selama ini adalah si J.

J berarti Joseph. Inget waktu Guanlin manggil Hyunjin?

Joseph itu nama baptis nya Hyunjin.

Jeongin ngelepasin tautan mereka sesaat.

"Ish- kenapa malah di cium-"

"Iya, gua J."

Hyunjin meraih kedua tangan Jeongin dan mengunci nya. Mereka berciuman lagi. Bedanya kali ini di sertai lumatan demi lumatan. Rasanya kaki Jeongin langsung berubah jadi jelly dan bakal ga kuat diri kalo satu tangan Hyunjin ga nahan pinggang nya.

Jeongin milih buat mejamin mata, nerima setiap lumatan yang Hyunjin kasih sesekali ngebales sebisa mungkin. Tangan nya sibuk mainin tali hoodie Hyunjin saking gugup sama keadaan ga karuan kaya gini.

 **Drrttt drttt-**

Tautan bibir mereka otomatis kelepas saat hp Hyunjin terus terusan getar.

Jeongin masih enggan buat ngomong sebenernya, cuma dia butuh banget penjelasan. Hyunjin itu ngebingungin menurut dia. Karna selama mereka kenal, keduanya ga pernah ngobrol lama dan tiba tiba aja Hyunjin adalah J.

"J-jelasin dulu.." Jeongin narik ujung hoodie Hyunjin pas Hyunjin baru mau buka knop pintu.

"Ayo ikut gua, nanti gua jelasin tapi ga di sini.."

Akhirnya mereka keluar kelas buat nemuin milenium.

"Udah aman?" Hyunjin dateng di sambut tatapan heran sama temen temen nya.

Iya lah heran, dia dateng sama Jeongin.

"What the..." - Felix

"Ini kok lu bisa sama Jeongin?" Bangchan ikut kebingungan.

Changbin sama Han cuma tawa hambar karna ga ngerti Jeongin tiba tiba aja ada sama Hyunjin.

"Gimana bisa ini?" - Chganbin Han

"Udah udah ssst! Nanti di basecamp gua jelasin oke? Yang penting kita sekarang keluar dulu dari sini." Hyunjin ngajak semua buat balik ke halaman belakang deket gudang.

"K-kayanya pak jo bakal nunggu kalian di bawah pohon. Dia kan udah tau jalan pohon beringin itu.." Jeongin bikin anak Milenium ngurungin diri buat manjat tangga tempat tadi mereka dateng.

"Terus lu tadi masuk lewat mana?" - Bangchan.

"Ayo ikut.."

Milenium akhirnya ngikutin jalan yang Jeongin tunjukin. Mereka keluar dari lobang yang lumayan gede di sebelah barat, deket tumpukan kayu kayu.

"Akhirnya gua bisa keluar dari sini.." Felix ngambil nafas banyak banyak.

"Huft, untung lu ngasih tau jalan ke kita. Thanks Jeongin." Bangchan nepuk bahu Jeongin pelan.

Jeongin cuma senyum lebar nunjukin deretan gigi berbehel nya.

"Balik ke basecamp?" - Han

"Jeongin, lu ke sini sendiri?" - Changbin.

"Iya, sendiri."

"M-mau ikut nginep di basecamp?"

Semua kaget sama pertanyaan Hyunjin barusan.

"Why men?" - Hyunjin.

"Ga usah gapapa aku mau pulang aja." Jeongin baru mau muter balik tapi tangan nya di tahan duluan sama Hyunjin.

"Eh- kalo lu ke sana lu bakal ketemu sama pak jo lagi. Mending ikut kita ke basecamp dulu."

Yang lain cuma main tatap tatapan bingung sama sikap Hyunjin yang berubah 180 derajat.

"Hyunjin lu mengapa dah.." Celetuk Felix ngajak yang lain buat jalan duluan.

"Fix tuh dia kesambet setan di sekolah." - Changbin

"Ketempelan kolong wewe.." - Han

Ninggalin Hyunjin yang masih bujuk Jeongin buat ikut.

Tapi pada kenyataan nya Hyunjin sama Jeongin ga juga nyampe basecamp padahal Bangchan, Felix, Han sama Changbin udah sampe sekarang.

"Lah lah si Hyunjin lu tinggalin di sekolah?" Minho kebingungan pas kawan kawan nya baru aja sampe.

"Ah lu tanya Bangchan aja lah gua aja bingung.." Felix berlalu ke kamar.

Akhirnya mereka ngumpul di kamar dan Bangchan ceritain semua yang dia tau pas tadi di uji nyali di sekolah.

Terus sekarang Hyunjin dimana?

 **Drrrtt drtttt**

Milenium **(5)**

 **Hyunjin**

Gua udah di rumah, ga balik lagi ke basecamp. awas lu pada gibahin gua -_-

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. RESMI!

Hyunjin keluar dari taksi sama Jeongin. Sebelumnya Hyunjin udah ngechat ke grup kalo dia udah di rumah dan ga akan balik ke basecamp. Padahal mau ngasih penjelasan yang di minta Jeongin pas di kelas tadi.

"Ini rumah gua, masuk aja gapapa.." Hyunjin ngelepas sepatu dan ngajak Jeongin naik ke lantai atas buat ke kamar nya.

"Ko sepi banget?"

"Ortu gua lagi ada kerjaan di luar kota.. santai aja gua ga bakal ngapa ngapain lu elah."

Jeongin cuma gerutu pelan. Rasanya Hyunjin kaya lagi baca pikiran Jeongin soal keadaan rumah yang sepi dan cuma ada mereka berdua disini.

Abis kejadian ciuman tadi maklum aja Jeongin belum bisa lupa sepenuhnya tentang sensasi yang Hyunjin kasih.

Jeongin masuk ke dalam kamar Hyunjin yang bernuansa putih, ada beberapa poster dan juga foto Hyunjin. Ada banyak miniatus yang ngehias nakas Hyunjin dan itu menarik.

"A-aku cuma mau penjelasan aja tau padahal.. Kenapa ngajaknya ke kamar?" Jeongin bersumpah pipinya udah panas banget dari tadi.

Hyunjin ga jawab dan malah masuk ke pintu berwujud rak buku di dalam kamarnya. Ternyata ada ruangan lagi di dalem nya, ruangan tempat Hyunjin nyantai dan ngabisin waktu sendiri.

Jeongin ikut masuk dan matanya langsung ngarah ke sebuah susunan foto yang di hias di dinding. Foto berukuran 5x5 yang Hyunjin cetak dan urutin di tali yang dia tempel di dinding.

Jeongin nutup mulutnya ga percaya.

"K-kamu ngapain diem diem fotoin aku? Ih.." Jeongin ga bisa ngomong lagi.

Yang di susun di dinding itu foto nya Jeongin, mungkin sekitar satu tahun yang lalu pas dia lagi mos. Sampe sekitar kelas 2 semester awal pas dia ikut classmeeting.

"Serius hyunjin, aku butuh penjelasan.."

Hyunjin yang sibuk ngamatin kamera slr nya yang udah rusak sekarang beralih ngasih satu bingkai, di situ ada foto Jeongin lagi.

Menurut Hyunjin itu hasil jepretan dia yang paling bagus.

Pas sekelas mereka lagi ada praktek olahraga dan Jeongin sempet main basket sama Seungmin. Hyunjin motret Jeongin pas di lapangan.

Sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan, Jeongin duduk di sofa dan Hyunjin duduk di lantai menghadap Jeongin.

"Sekarang jelasin." Jeongin masih sesekali natapin foto dia di bingkai.

"Gua udah mendem nya dari kelas satu, jujur aja selama itu juga gua ngerasa takut. Takut karna rasa yang gua alami itu ga biasa. Tau kan maksudnya.."

Jeongin manggut manggut.

"Gua sempet ngejauh dari anak milenium tanpa alasan, gua butuh waktu lama buat nerima kalo gua punya rasa sama lu. Mau curhat juga susah, temen gua pasti nganggep gua ga normal." Hyunjin tawa hambar.

"Banyak pemikiran gua yang nyuruh buat ilangin rasanya, gua nyoba buat pdkt sama temen satu angkatan, dia cantik tapi di tengah jalan dia malah selingkuh. Gua makin kapok buat nyoba ilangin rasa aneh gua ini.."

"Pelan pelan gua nerima nya, karna setiap hari gua ngeliat lu selalu ceria seakan akan ga ada beban apapun. Padahal lu selalu kena bully sama temen temen gua. Lu itu alasan kenapa gua bisa bertahan sejauh ini, sama perasaan ga biasa ini.."

"And then?" Jeongin nangkup kedua pipinya.

Cekikikan ngeliat Hyunjin yang susah payah confess perasaan nya. Sekarang Hyunjin yang terus terusan nunduk dan mainin jarinya. Bener bener ga tau harus gimana lagi confess perasaan nya.

"Jadi.. jadi gua-"

"Ya?" Jeongin masih setia nungguin setiap kalimat yang Hyunjin bilang.

"Gua sayang sama lu, bukan sekedar naksir, oke? Gua tau ini aneh gua tau-"

bruk!

Jeongin langsung nubruk Hyunjin saat itu juga. Hyunjin cuma biarinin Jeongin yang dudukin perutnya sambil ketawa tawa ga jelas.

"Terus terus? Lanjutin!" pinta Jeongin.

Hyunjin bener bener ga kuat liat tingkah gemesin Jeongin sekarang.

"How so cute, jadi.. hm.. mau ga-"

"Mau mau mau!" Potong Jeongin saat itu juga sambil melukin leher Hyunjin.

"Gua aja belom tau perasaan lu gimana.."

Jeongin cemberut.

"Kemarin kemarin aku bersin deket kamu, itu alasan nya udah jelas."

Hyunjin tawa pelan.

"Itu naksir kan? berarti bukan sayang dong?"

Jeongin kesel karna Hyunjin terus nganggap dia cuma sekedar naksir.

"Then, make me fall in love with you, Hyunjin."

"Yes, I will."

Hyunjin ngubah posisi nya jadi duduk dan mangku Jeongin.

Mereka sama sama senyum di tengah kegiatan saling tatap tatapan. Jeongin yang ngerasa muka nya udah semerah tomat milih buat meluk erat leher Hyunjin. Sembunyiin wajah di ceruk leher Hyunjin.

"H-hyunjin.."

"Ya?"

"Se-sekarang kamu pacar aku ya?"

"Kata siapa?"

"Ihh tuh kan! aku gigit nihh!"

Hyunjin cuma cekikikan gara gara tingkah lucu Jeongin barusan.

"Iya iya bawel! Hyunjin pacarnya Jeongin sekarang."

"unggg.. ngantuk nih!!"

"Yaudah tidur sama aku ya?"

"Iya, Hyunjin."

( ADEGAN SELANJUTNYA AKAN DI SKIP DEMI MELINDUNGI PRIVASI YANG BERSANGKUTAN )

THE END

.BONUS

"Jadi buat praktek materi hari ini kita pake di halam 20-"

cklek-

Semua mata langsung ngarah ke pintu dimana Jeongin sama Hyunjin nampakin diri dengan keadaan ngog ngosan.

"Siapa yang nyuruh masuk jam 8 siapa?!"

Mereka cuma minta maaf dan duduk di meja masing masing.

"Hyunjin lu utang penjelasan sama kita semua.." Bangchan bisik bisik dari belakang.

Sedangkan Seungmin udah diemin Jeongin dari semenjak Jeongin duduk di bangku nya.

"Hari ini ga ujan keles, ngapain lu pake syal segala." celetuk Seungmin pelan.

"Di bilang ga enak badan tau.." - Jeongin.

Padahal Jeongin udah ketakutan takut Seungmin suruh lepas syal dia dan dia bakal mati kutu kalo perbuatan Hyunjin sampe ketauan temen temen sekelas.

Bodohie

Pas jam istirahat, Jeongin sama Hyunjin langsung di giring ke aula sama anak anak milenium termasuk Seungmin yang Jeongin paksa buat ikut.

Sepanjang jam istirahat mereka di introgasi abis abisan.

"Jadi tadi pagi kita kita di panggil pak jo, dia nemuin hoodie ini di kelas musik. Punya siapa?" Bangchan megang Hoodie yang ternyata punya Jeongin.

"Wah rasanya gua pengen nethink aja.." - Changbin.

"Jangan mikir yang ga ga dulu oke? Gua nyuruh Jeongin buat buka hoodie-"

"Wahh wahhh bar bar banget lu.." - Han Woojin Minho

"Diem dulu! itu juga biar kita bisa ngumpet berdua di space yang kecil." - Hyunjin

"Wah gua ga bisa bayangin kalian sedeket apa.." - Felix

"Pertanyaan nya adalah lu kemana pas yang lain ke basecamp hah?" Minho ngegas.

"Gua pulang jir lu cek grup makanya jan ngebokep mulu.." - Hyunjin

"Pulang ke rumah Jeongin?" - Seungmin

Yang laen langsung bersikap seolah olah kaget.

"Gua bilang kan rasanya gua pengen nethink gitu." - Changbin

"Ke rumah Hyunjin.." Jeongin dengan polosnya menjawab.

Rasanya Hyunjin udah pen nyebur ke rawa rawa. Temen temen nya langsung pada heboh karna Jeongin keceplosan.

"Gua tau lu berdua emang semalem tidur bareng-"

Seungmin belom selesai ngomong yang laen udah teriak teriakan dan seketika itu juga aula berubah serasa di kebun binatang.

"Lu tau? Mana bukti nya?" Hyunjin nantangin. Dia belom siap buat buka bukaan soal hubungan dia sama Jeongin hari ini juga.

Seungmin ngeluarin ponsel dan muterin rekaman waktu dia nelpon Jeongin pagi pagi buta.

"Jeongin lu dimana?"

"...(kresek kresek)..."

yang lain mulai fokus sama rekaman nya.

"Wake up and tell where are you now?"

"Berisik-"

"Itu suara hyunjin-" Changbin sama Felix heboh.

"Jeongin masih tidur.. nanti aja nelpon nya oke-"

"INI SIAPA?! GUA MAU NGOMONG SAMA JEONGIN."

"Siapa?"

"Temen kamu.. si seungnim- seungmin-"

"WAH AKU KAMUAN GAES." - Bangchan

Hyunjin sama Jeongin cuma bisa pasrah karna mereka udah ketangkep basah sama temen temen nya.

"Seungmin?! H-hallo-"

"Gua ga mau tau intinya lu harus angkat vidcall gua."

"Bagus tuh bagus.. ngelive bareng dah." - Han

"Anu..Itu.. ga bisa deh.. anu sinyalnya (kresek kresek) ah- diem dulu Hyunjin-"

"WAHHH!!! FIX INI FIX!" - Milenium

"Berasa denger rekaman cabul anjir." - Changbin.

"Gua ga ngapa ngapain semalem sumpah-" - Hyunjin

"Bacot kau." - Milenium

"..Ga nanti kita telat sekolah.. ish jangan dulu..ngg Hyunjin-"

Anak milenium auto shock denger rintihan Jeongin di rekaman itu. Hyunjin cuma bisa nutup muka nyesel karna ga lebih dulu matiin telpon dari Seungmin.

"..sekali aja.. ga mau!.. ish!.. ahaha jangan kamu kaya vampir-"

"OOO JADI INI ALASAN MEMAKAI SYAL DI MUSIM PANAS IYA." - Changbin sekarang yang ngegas.

Akhirnya setelah pemaksaan yang kejam dari anak milenium, Jeongin ngelepas syal nya dan lagi lagi mereka semua kaget karna emang banyak bercak keunguan di leher Jeongin.

"OH MEN! WHY R U DID THAT?" - felix

"Nah sekarang jelasin. Jelaskan perbuatan mu wahai Hwang Hyunjin!" - Bangchan.

Hyunjin diem buat beberapa saat, cuma bisa nunduk dan Jeongin terus terusan nyemangatin dia. Yang lain masih diem buat denger semua penjelasan Hyunjin.

"Iya gua sama Jeongin emang udah jadian semalam. Ah- susah banget jir jelasin nya.."

"Kenapa muka lu jadi merah gitu njir, santai aja kali sama kita." - Woojin

"Iya lu kaya baru temenan aja. Udah yang penting lu jelasin bro, ga enak kan kalo pada gibah apa lagi si Changbin noh.." - Bangchan

"Gua mah seblak sama thai tea juga ga masalah sih.." - Changbin

"Ohya btw thanks ya Jeongin, kemarin udah nolong kita keluar dari sekolah.." Bangchan

Jeongin cuma ngangguk ngangguk pelan.

"Kan udah resmi nih, ga usah sungkan lah kalo mau gabung." - Han

"Iya kapan lagi lu pada main sama anak komplek." - Felix

Semua nya pun berpelukan.

thanks for baca story ini. chu!


End file.
